Pokémon: Frank's Adventures
by frank144
Summary: My first fanfic! Meet Frank and the amazing adventures he will have! Introducing a new team never seen, well, nevertold, and known by few... I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS! JUST STARTED!
1. Finally Traveling

**Pokémon: Frank's Adventures**

Chapter 1: Finally Traveling

"_Our story is based on Frank, a 15 years old teen that lives in Kanto in Viridian City and will have the best adventures (or at least he will try to). But it seems the 1__st__ day of his is not going to start well…"_

Frank: DARN IT! DARN IT! Where's my shoes, I'm sure I left them out near my door this morning… AARRGH!

Mom: What's wrong dear? You seem a little angry…..

Frank: Indeed mom, I can't find my shoes and I must go with Professor Oak, today is the Pokémon Sinnoh Initial Giveaway! (_looks behind the door_) Yeah! Here they are!

Mom: Dear, I think….

Frank: See you later mom, coming in 10 minutes!

Mom: Ok….

"_Frank starts running trough Viridian Town like a crazy Tauros, but doesn't forgets to salute people." _

Frank: Hi Miss Linda!

Miss Linda: (_While she waters plants of her flower store_) Hi Sweety! Why are you running so fast?

Frank: I must arrive with Professor Oak for my Pokémon! See you later Miss Linda!

(_As his voice fades as far as he goes_)

Miss Linda: Ok! Seems the kid is a little bit late…hehe.. (_Turns back to her flowers_)

_Frank keeps running, and as he passes by the city gym he sees outside Green, his best friend since kids. _

Frank: Sup Green! How you doing?

Green: Hey there Frank, just here, hanging out. Where are you going so fast?

Frank: Oh, with your gramps for the Sinnoh Initial Giveaway.

Green: Oh it seems great! I chose Piplup, just got it yesterday and started it's training yesterday (_Green grabs his Pokeball and takes out Piplup)._

Piplup: Piplup, piplup!

Frank: Nice! I actually don't know what I will choose, but… (sees clock) Oh no! I'm super late! Well, see you later Green!

Green: Sure! Hurry if you want to get in time, and say hello from my part to gramps.

_Frank keeps running until he reaches Route 1._

Frank: No more time to loose, (_grabs Pokeball). Go Charizard!_

Charizard: RAUUURGH!

_Frank mounts on Charizard._

Frank: C'mon Charizard! Lets fly to Pallet Town.

_Charizard flies as Frank is watching the nature. He see's Pidgeys flying by his side, Scythers and Rattatas by the grass and even Pinsirs. After 4 minutes, Frank finally arrives to Pallet Town, in the entrance of Professor Oak's Lab._

Frank: Thanks Charizard, go back! (Grabs Pokeball and puts Charizard back on it).

Frank: Nice! Only like 3 dudes in front of me.

_Frank runs and gets into line. 3 minutes pass and finally is his turn to choose._

Oak: Hi there Frank. How are you?

Frank: Hello Professor Oak. I'm nice, thanks.

Oak: Good! So, which one you will choose?

Frank: Umm. I think I will like the grass one.

Oak: Turtwig?

Frank: Sure!

Oak: Ok boy, here you go. (Gives Pokeball with Turtwig).

Frank: Thank you so much Professor. By the way, I talked with Green today. He says hello.

Oak: Oh, sure! Tell him I'm going to Viridian City in 2 days to visit him, besides I want to talk to you both, but there's no time and space in here. You should better go home now Frank.

Frank: But Professor, my adventure, I was going to finally start it toda….

2 dudes on line: Hurry up kid! We already have 5 minutes in here!

Oak: Frank, be sure it's going to start in 2 days.

Frank: Sure.

_Frank goes out, but suddenly 2 weird guys appear with black and red uniforms, with a white bandana and you can read on their bandana "APTN"._

APTN guy #1: (_Steps in front of Frank) _Don't think of running, kid.

Frank: LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!

APTN guy #2: Seems his not of the easy ones, hehe…

APTN guy #1: Shut up! Know, we must not let him go... (_Professor Oak appears by the lab door and takes out Tauros_)

Oak: Leave the kid alone! Frank, run back to home and hide

Frank: But Professor, I'll help you battle!

Oak: No, you go home! Tauros, use Horn Attack!

APTN guy #1: Oh seems the old one wants to fight…. LETS GET IT ON! You, go for the kid, don't keep your eye out of him. (_Grabs Pok_é_ball)_ Go Scizor!

APTN guy #2: (_Grabs Pok_é_ball) Go Machamp!_

_Frank keeps running, turns back and sees Professor Oak's Tauros being brutally hit by the APTN guys Pokémon's, but why? What's wrong with those guys? What they're looking for? What does APTN stands for?_

_Find out in Chapter 2_


	2. The Best Adventure is About to Start

**Pokémon: Frank's Adventures**

Chapter 2: The Best Adventure is About to Start

_After 4 minutes of running, he turns back and sees the APTN's guys following him with their Pokémon. Frank is just about to arrive to Viridian City._

APTN guy #1: Why are you running you chicken? Don't you have the courage to fight 2 guys?

_Frank stops, full of anger takes 2 of his Pokéballs._

Frank: Go Charizard! Go Electabuzz!

Electabuzz: BUZZZZZZZ! Charizard: Raurggh!

APTN guy #2: Finally an interesting fight. No like the old prick, that one was easy.

Frank: Charizard, attack Scizor with Flamethrower!

_Charizard throws the attack agains Scizor._

APTN guy #1: Scizor, evade it!

_Scizor tries to evade the attack, but it's too late and gets hit by the flame._

Frank: Great Charizard!

APTN guy #2: Don´t worry dude, I'll take care of that stupid lizard! Machamp use Thunder Punch.

Frank: Electabuzz, grab Machamp don't let him attack!

_Machamp gets interruptep by Electabuzz who grabs him by the back. Machamp grabs Electabuzz with 2 of his arms and with the other he starts hitting him._

APTN guy #1: Great distraction! Scizor, attack Charizard with X-Scissor!

Frank: Charizard, evade by using Fly and save Electabuzz!

_Charizard perfectly skips Scizor's attack and gets really high. He throws himself against Machamp and since Machamp is distracted with Electabuzz, Charizard hits him and suddenly leaves Electabuzz. Machamp faints._

APTN guy #2: Nooo! You stupid lizard! I'm out dude, you take care of them. (_He takes Machamp back to the Pokéball and goes running away)._

APTN guy #1: Wait! Don't leave me… (Spins his head toward Frank and his Pokémon).

Frank: Let's end this! Charizard, use Flame Wheel! Electabuzz use Thunderbolt!

_Both Pokémon combine their attacks and Scizor finally faints._

APTN guy #1: You Idiot! You ignorant! I'll be back! APTN, Fighting for a World Without Ignorance! (_He takes Scizor back to the Pokéball_ _and goes running away_)

Frank: Great job guys! You deserve some nice Poffins at home. Let's go back to home guys.

_Frank takes them both to their Pokéballs. As he keeps walking he reasons what the APTN guy said, "Fighting for a World Without Ignorance". Ignorance? What kind of ignorance? What is ignorance for them? He mentioned Frank an ignorant, but still, everything is still confusing. _

_He finally arrives to Viridian City and hurries to his home. His mother is sitting on the TV. There's a picture of Professor Oak's lab in the TV and a reporter talking._

Frank: Mom! I got to tell you somethi….

Mom: Honey, not know, let me hear…

_Frank also stares at TV as his mom turns the volume up._

TV Reporter: And here we are with Professor Samuel Oak, the owner of the place of the kidnapping. Professor Oak tried to stop 2 grumps that assaulted the lab this morning. There were 2 persons that were kidnapped known as Pokémon trainers only, and only one escaped. The 2 grumps are supposedly known part from an organization called APTN. Nobody stills knows what they stand for, so we will bring you more information later, so stay tuned. Informing for you, Reporter Valerie.

Mom: What happened there Frank?

Frank: When I was on Professor Oak's lab 2 guys with bandanas and a uniform, by the way the uniform was cool but…

Mom: Frank…

Frank: Yes, and those were trying to catch me but I fight them and destroyed both of them. I escaped since Professor Oak told me, but, he seemed he knew what was going on….

_Somebody knocks at the door…_

Mom: (_Goes open the door) _Professor Oak…

Oak: Hi there Cynthia, is Frank in here?

Frank: Sup Professor! What happened?

Oak: Long story Frank, you better take a seat, this is going to take long…

_Will Frank finally know what is the APTN is? Does Oak takes part in these?_

_Find out in the exciting Chapter 3!_


End file.
